conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Royan
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics The Royan syllable structure is (C/(S+(L)) V © S is a stop sound, L is a liquid. A Royan syllable may start with a consonant, but if it's a stop, it may be followed by a liquid. Next, there must be a vowel, which can optionally be followed by another consonant. Stops at the end of a word must be followed by a vowel. Writing System Royashi (Royan writing system) Consonants are written with vowels being written as small marks above the consonant they come after. Vwl is a special character that acts as a placeholder if you want to write just a vowel with no consonant before it. You may notice there are two different symbols for some vowels. The first symbol on the picture is a short vowel (a as in apple) and the second is a long vowel (a as in calm) Grammar Nouns Royan nouns are declined to denote gender, number, and case. The noun is declined using one of the two endings in each box according to how the word ends. If the word ends in a vowel, usually you will use the second form, example, manta (bird) ends in a vowel. So nominative plural masculine birds would be mantasoa, feminine would be mantasan, or mantaasa. Since manta ends in a, and the feminine declension starts with a, you may use either form of the feminine. The inanimate gender is used to refer to objects that aren't living, such as rocks, buildings, or occasionally dead people or animals. Though plants are living, the Royan people usually refer to them with the inanimate gender as well. For example, fire is not a living thing, so nominative singular fire (yara) would be yaris. Verbs Royan verbs are handled similarly to nouns, but the particle following the verb contains person, case, number, tense, and voice. verb particles come after their verb, and after the noun their verb is acting on. For example, you could translate "I eat the sweet fruit" as "Mun lorrar larisin rani." notice that "lorrar larisin" (the sweet fruit) is between mun (verb stem 'eat') and the verb particle rani. Syntax Comparatives To form a comparative, place "uri" or "vo" after the word it modifies. Use "uri" to make a negative comparative (i.e. less fun than, less smart than) and use "vo" to make a positive comparative (Larger than, smarter than.) Example: Taliar vo taliani = softer than a cloud. Participles Participles are formed by taking a verb stem, dropping n, and adding fen. For example, rovon = to kill, rovofen = killing. Lexicon https://docs.google.com/document/d/125AM2i2Cy5R8itqjsWq5OcnGfRw8UqcVHffrf7zq_ls/edit?usp=sharing Example text "I am older than you" Dah omar vo tenu rani "I am less old than you" Dah omar uri tenu rani "I am younger than you" Dah imir vo tenu rani "I am less young than you" Dah imir uri tenu rani "What is your name?" Nani te fautasi teru tane (Literal translation) Nani te fauta (Casual way of saying) "What did you say?" Nani veran tesu sale (Literal translation) Nani veran (Casual) Tower of Babel Un hun umir melisis tali is yatilin ha is venisin. Os arin fatasua ahda, rinan imois ama Shinar ha kim haran. Category:Languages __NOINDEX__